The Community Engagement and Dissemination Core (CEDC) will create an information and dissemination infrastructure in collaboration with the Administrative and Investigator Development Cores to improve how evidence-based science is collaboratively disseminated while utilizing approaches that are aligned and culturally-centered within community contexts. The CEDC will use community engaged research approaches, including community-based participatory research (CBPR) in partnering with communities to advance and create a bidirectional translational approach called Community Centered Dissemination Science. CCDS is an innovative approach to ensure knowledge creation and dissemination, facilitated through a Community of Practice for Dissemination (COP4D), a highly active university and community/tribal stakeholder partnership. The CEDC and COP4D will collaboratively guide the TREE Center?s dissemination strategies to ensure alignment with community/tribal preference for exchange of information on research objectives, lessons learned, preliminary data, and overall findings to translate and disseminate transdisciplinary, multilevel science. By bringing together diverse expertise in multilevel intervention research, we will be able to advance implementation and dissemination science to reduce health inequities and behavioral health disparities. The co-creation process of community-centered dissemination sciences aims to identify and integrate ?scientific? aspects of traditional knowledge and traditional aspects of ?scientific knowledge? to bring together the complementary strengths of community and academic expertise. The CEDC will work with both academic and community/tribal behavior health stakeholders to implement timely and appropriate dissemination information that emerges from the Center?s research and pilot projects. We seek to have major impact on behavioral health disparities in New Mexico?s diverse population (with a focus primarily on American Indian, Hispanic/Latino and rural/frontier communities), and the many social, political, and economic antecedents which are salient in these populations. The CEDC?s three major aims will offer a framework to promote Community-Centered Dissemination Science as part of its overall innovation to help academic investigators and communities identify and translate differences between their two knowledge systems to ensure co-knowledge creation and co- dissemination.